


CHINKEN NUNGET

by cutupangels



Category: MCR - Fandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Crack Fic, McDonald's, idk and i wrote this story, will he ever see his fucking wife and kids again???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 22:39:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14294991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutupangels/pseuds/cutupangels
Summary: i need to get off tumblr at some point...





	CHINKEN NUNGET

Frank drove up to the Mcdonald's drive-thru, his hands shaking as he made the right turn.

He heard the raspy tortured Jersey accent through the drive through machine thing idk what it's called. "welcome to mcdawnalds do you wanna phucking beesechurger?" The voice sounded like a lot like Brian Molko if he had a nasal congestion problem.

Frank was shook as he rembered the fact that his wife, kids, and dogs were destroyed in a Mcdonald's and he immedialty felt sick to his stomach. "p-please, i just want to see my wife again." he managed to stuttered out.

The decongested Brian Molko voice laughed at his pity. "CHINKEN NUNGET".

Frank screamed as he drove out of the parking lot.


End file.
